Senior Year at Eterna High
by majorfangirl
Summary: Sometimes it takes a potted plant, a secret crush, and some motivation from a good friend to make the last year of high school memorable. Gardenia/OC G&GShipping , Roark/OC RockCandyShipping , Maylene/OC, Volkner/Candice, OC/OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A present for my beloved Cherubi, featuring his OC, Glasorden, and his RC/OC pairing: GandGShipping! Plus, a new OC from me, Ringo, with my RC/OC pairing: RockCandyShipping! Also, some Volkner/Candice, Maylene/OC (name still pending) and OC/OC!**

"Let's see whatcha got there- ah! I'll be taking that," a tall brunette said, snatching an apple out of her redheaded friends lunch. "There's nothing more cool than eating your namesake! But wait!" Her expression became one of mock-horror. "Does that make me a cannibal?" She seemed to ponder this deeply. "Nah, it's still cool. But, Gardenia, if you tried to eat your namesake, I don't think it would taste very good." She took a bite out of the stolen fruit.

"Ringo, if you like this food so much, why don't you bring it in your own lunch?"

"We've been through this before, I'll stop stealing your lunch when you stop bringing it. Ever since we met freshman year I've been taking food from you. Now there's only one month left of high school, so don't break the habit!" Ringo leaned back against the tree where she first met and ate lunch with her best friend four years ago.

"Alright, I'll humor you." Gardenia's laugh was so lighthearted.

Ringo grinned, taking another bite. "So, how are things going with Aaron?"

Aaron had a huge crush on Gardenia and was convinced that they were meant to be. She had finally agreed to be his girlfriend.

"I don't know, Ap. I really don't think I like him…"

"Who _do_ you like, then?"

"No one, I haven't found anyone," replied Gardenia.

"Well, plenty of people have found you. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're pretty popular!"

"Oh? Not as a popular as you are." Ringo, being flamboyant and fun, had caught the attention of some male (and a few female) classmates. The fact that she didn't give a flip only made her more wanted. It was almost a contest, to see who could get her first. (The contest for Gardenia already seemed to be won) Ringo, however, already had her sights on someone.

"So? Those guys aren't Roark, so it doesn't really matter," the brunette replied, finishing the apple and tossing the core to the side. Gardenia opened her mouth to protest, but Ringo stopped her with, "Calm down, Gardy, I'm doing a service. That apple core will become fertilizer someday."

"Anyway, you know you'd have more of a chance with Roark if you'd just say something to him. We only have a few weeks left. It's like that song. _And if you got something that you need to say, you better say it right now cuz you don't have another day_, or something like that."

"I…you know I can't do that!" It was so unlike her to be shy, but with Roark, Ringo was a completely different person.

Two years ago, Roark had transferred to Eterna High from some other school and, for the first time in her life, Ringo fell head over heals and actually had someone who could control her.

"Ap, you're straightforward with plenty of boys. How is Roark any different from the rest?"

"How is he different?! In plenty of ways, that's how! Roark's not like any of those fools that like me just because I don't like them!"

"What I'm saying is that he's a person too. Maybe if you had a little more confidence around him…"

"Don't even go there! I'm not even going to _attempt_ him. I'd just end up looking stupid."

~X~

"Hey, she's going to figure out you're staring at her," a brunette said jokingly, but her friend didn't respond.

"Oh, come on, Glasorden, you've been dreaming about Gardenia since you first saw her four years ago! It's time you make your move already! We don't have much time left, you may never see her again."

"Julia, you know why I can't do that. We're invisible and Gardenia…well, do I even need to say anything? Just look at her! Plus, she's already dating that Aaron."

"Yeah, because you were too shy to make a move."

"Gardenia and I are on two different levels. She'd never even notice a plain guy like me."

"You could always make her notice you. Like, for instance, actually talking to her?"

"Don't go there. I'd just end up making a complete fool of myself…"

**A/N: Ringo belongs to me, as does RockCandyShipping. Glasorden, Julia, and GandGShipping belong to Cherubi! I know I shouldn't be starting a story when I have so many others, but Cherb's my best friend and I can't just avoid this kind of present!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new chapter, because Cherb's been hounding me about it.**

**Ringo (my novel character): I'm so awesome in this!**

**Me: Not you! Ringo the OC**

**Ringo (the OC): Ha!**

**Ringo 1: Aw…**

**Me: Random bits of WaterflowerShipping, FarawayShipping, and CavalierShipping.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ash Ketchum, I swear!"

"You'll never get me, Misty"

"Hey, Dawn, did you study for that history test?"

"Crap, I forgot! Can you help me review, May?"

"Heh, you girls are hopeless."

"Oh, shut up, Gary!"

"Can you people not be quiet for once?"

"You know you love it, Paul!"

Voices rung out as Ringo searched for her friends. The freshmen and sophomores seemed so carefree, summer was hear and they all had each other. A redheaded girl chased a boy with black hair who had grabbed her backpack, a blue haired girl and a brown haired girl studied a text book, while a spiked brunette boy had his arm around the bluenette and a gray haired boy was sitting next to the other girl.

The black haired boy taunted the redhead more as he ran, not looking in front of him. He smacked into a green haired boy who smirked and grabbed the bag.

"Here you go, Misty."

"Aw, thanks, Drew."

"Least I could do for my girlfriend."

Ringo grinned. This group looked so close and she was sure they had known each other most of their lives.

"Ringo! Hey, Ringo!" Ringo didn't have to look to know that her pinkette friend Maylene Sumono was calling to her.

"Morning," she said, bobbing up beside her."

"Yo. So, where's Gardenia?"

"She and Candice aren't here yet."

"Shame. I was hopping I could tell them about my new favorite show."

"No offense, but nobody wants to hear your obsessive rant about whatever series you're currently hyperventilating over."

"Why ever not?"

"Because we could all past a test on Naruto and none of us has ever watched it. Not to mention InuYasha, Death Note, Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, YuYu Hakusho, Hikaru No Go, and Soul Eater. So what is it this time?"

"Oh, well, it's called Black Cat and…"

Maylene sighed. Once Ringo got on a rant, there was no stopping her.

~X~

Candice Suzuna and Maylene had gone to the same school since they were both in Viridian Elementary together and were inseparable. Soon after Ringo and Gardenia had become friends, they had gotten assigned to a group project with them and the four had become best friends. However, Candice and Maylene had a different lunch than the other two.

Candice was currently running down the hall at top speed, because she was running late, late, _late_. If she got caught running, she'd be even later, but that was a risk she was willing to take. No teacher really cause any trouble for her, so she should be fi-

"Hey, watch where you're going, Candice." Oh great. Maybe teachers weren't a problem, but _he_ was.

"I don't have time for this, Volkner!" she snapped. He was standing outside of his glass, but she still had a ways to go. Ever since she had accidentally run into him ears before, Volkner Denzi had lived to annoy her. She didn't wait for him so say anything else but shoved him aside and took off. Closer, closer, she was almost-

The bell rang.

"Darn Volkner!" she growled, hating him even more than before.

~X~

"Don't forget, it's never too late to volunteer to decorate for prom!" Ms. Fantina's voice could be heard over the intercom in every class as she read the morning announcements. "Speaking of which, tickets are officially on sale, juniors, seniors, so swing by the office if you want to get some!"

Giggles rippled through the room at the last statement, but Glasorden's mind was where it usually was: with Gardenia. This wasn't the first time he had been daydreaming about Gardenia Natane, so it was surprising that he had managed to keep his grades up.

The sad thing was, this had been the only class he didn't have with her and she still didn't know that he existed. Of course, most people didn't. In elementary school, he was the kid that everyone stared at his yearbook picture and said, with much confusion, "He was in my class? Does he even go to this school?"

So, it really wasn't any surprise that Gardenia was none the wiser to the boy that had been interested in her for a long time. Now that she was dating, he was pretty sure that it didn't matter how he felt, especially not to the redheaded beauty.

Before he knew it, that class was over and he found himself wandering to his next class. He was soon standing in the door, just listening to a blissful sound from behind him: giggling.

Then he felt a thump and heard a voice that he had fantasized about many times say, "Eep!"

Gardenia.

* * *

**A/N: I had some serious issues writing this. I hate writer's block more than anything in the world. Next chapter, two OCs are introduced and Glasorden and Gardenia formally meet for the first time. We'll get some Roark/Ringo action as well, and perhaps some Volkner/Candice. We'll get to see Julia again, as she was noticeably absent from this first chapter. Lastly, a little bit of randomness! After all, how could we live without it?**

**Ringo: SO TRUE! Now remember to review or everyone will attack you. And you don't want to mess with gym leaders.**


	3. Sorry

**A/N: I'm sorry, all you reader's who were enjoying this, but I was writing this as a present for a friend. I no longer have any reason to finish this story, so it is discontinued for all eternity.**


End file.
